The present invention relates to tactile interface systems for use with electronic data display systems generally, and to tactile interface systems for use with multiple environments, in particular.
The term xe2x80x9celectronic data display system,xe2x80x9d referred to herein also as EDDS, is used throughout the specification and claims to mean any computerized system for. electronically displaying data, including computer displays, telecommunications devices such as cellular telephones, satellite telephones, palm-held devices, and the like, and interactive terminals such as automated teller machines, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cmultiple data field environment,xe2x80x9d referred to herein also as MDFE, is used throughout the specification and claims to mean any of different selected portions of a single window in a single software application; multiple window environments, either in a single software application or in multiple software applications; multitasking environments; and multiple, interrelated layers in a single application, in which, for example, one layer may be a xe2x80x98top levelxe2x80x99, software generated document, while another layer is source data relating to the document; wherein all such MDFEs are resident in an EDDS.
The term xe2x80x9ctactile display,xe2x80x9d referred to herein also as TD, is used throughout the specification and claims to mean any sort of tactile display based on heat or humidity, as well as an embossed type tactile display having a plurality of pins which are selectably retractable with respect to a surface, such as that described in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,660, entitled xe2x80x9cMouse-Like Input/Output Device with Display Screen and Method for Its Use.xe2x80x9d In an example which requires specifically an embossed type tactile display, the acronym ETD is used.
In the prior art, a user interfaces with MDFEs by use of a visual display; a mouse and a keyboard, which function as navigation and data selection/input devices. While systems for enabling visually impaired people to interface with computer displays are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,978 to Hasser et al., entitled xe2x80x9cTactile Graphics Display,xe2x80x9d none exists for enabling visually impaired users to interface with MDFEs.
The present invention seeks to provide a tactile interface system (TIS) for use with multiple environments (MDFEs), wherein the TIS has a plurality of tactile displays which may be used to replace or supplement visual perception, and to supplement other data interfaces, including audio and motor, thereby increasing the data input/output options available to the user.
The TIS of the present invention is thus intended to maximize access to and interaction with any EDDS, by visually impaired users, including blind-deaf-mute users. The system is also intended for use by sighted users, so as to provide them, where relevant, with a further dimension of interaction with an EDDS, namely, tactile, which is often perceived in the art as being the reserve of the sight-impaired, only.
There is thus provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an electronic data display system (EDDS) which includes a computer system for containing a multiple data field environment (MDFE) including portions of displayable data; two or more displays for displaying data contained within the MDFE, capable of displaying data selected from different portions of the MDFE, wherein one or more of the displays is a tactile display; and two or more data selection apparatuses for selecting data from different portions of the MDFE for display by the two or more displays.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, two or more of the displays are tactile displays.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the system also includes two or more selector devices associated with the computer system and with one or more of the displays, for enabling the input of commands into the computer system in association with the selected portion of the MDFE.
In accordance with an alternative preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an electronic data display system (EDDS) which includes a computer system for containing a multiple data field environment (MDFE) including portions of displayable data; one or more tactile display for displaying data contained within the MDFE; a first movable navigation device for selecting data for display by the one or more tactile display from a first selected portion of the MDFE; and a second movable navigation device for use simultaneously with the first navigation device for selecting data for display by the one or more tactile display from a second selected portion of the MDFE, different from the first selected portion.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, one or more of the navigation devices has associated therewith a selector device for enabling the input of commands into the computer system in association with the selected portion of the MDFE.
In accordance with yet a further preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided an interface device for communicating with a computer having access to data displayable visually on a computer screen display employing a movable cursor, wherein the interface device includes a navigation device having a housing and apparatus for sensing a position of the housing relative to an initial position on a planar surface adjacent to an underside of the housing, along which the navigation device is moved; one or more tactile displays arranged in association with the housing, defining at an array of locations a plurality of tactilely discrete portions, operable to provide a tactile representation of selected information which is stored in the computer and which corresponds to information displayed visually at a position on the screen display, to which the cursor may be moved by movement of the navigation device, and wherein the plurality of tactilely discrete portions includes a fiducial point representative of the cursor location; a selector device for enabling the input of commands into the computer in association with the selected portion of the screen display corresponding to the location of the fiducial point and displayed by the one or more tactile display; and apparatus for providing the sensed position to the computer, for receiving from the computer signals corresponding to data stored in the computer, and for activating the tactilely discrete portions in a predetermined manner so as to display the stored data.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is also provided apparatus for selectably adjusting the position of the one or more tactile displays with respect to the housing.
There is further provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a tactile display system for communicating with a computer having access to data displayable visually on a computer screen display employing a movable cursor, wherein the system includes a navigation device which has a movable housing, apparatus for sensing a position of the housing relative to an initial position thereof, and electronic circuitry for providing the sensed position to the computer and for moving the cursor accordingly; one or more tactile displays defining at an array of locations a plurality of tactilely discrete portions, operable to provide a tactile representation of selected information which is stored in the computer and which corresponds to information displayed visually at a position on the screen display, across which the cursor may be moved by movement of the navigation device; apparatus for receiving from the computer signals corresponding to data stored in the computer, and for activating the tactilely discrete portions in a predetermined manner so as to display the stored data; and software for distinguishing the type of data displayed at the location of the cursor, and for operating the one or more tactile display accordingly.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the software for distinguishing and operating includes a sub-routine for determining the type of data displayed at the location of the cursor, and for classifying the data as a first or second type; a sub-routine for extracting the data displayed at the location of the cursor; and a sub-routine for transforming the extracted data in accordance with the determined type of data; wherein the system also includes apparatus for transmitting the transformed data to the apparatus for activating the tactilely discrete portions.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is also provided a selector device for entering commands for formatting the extracted data for display in a format selected from a plurality of predetermined formats, the formats being any of the following types:
color formats;
shading formats;
graphic formats;
text formats;
font formats;
a one to one two-dimensional geometrical format;
a resized, scaled format;
morphological formats;
image enhancement formats; and
running text format.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the displayable data includes text and graphic data, and wherein the sub-routine for determining is operative to determine whether the data displayed at the location of the cursor is text or graphic.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of displaying electronic data, which includes the following steps:
storing in a computer a multiple data field environment (MDFE) containing data for display;
selecting for display two or more different portions of data stored in different portions of the MDFE; and
providing one or more of the different portions of data for display as tactile output.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of providing as tactile output includes providing two or more of the different portions of data for display as tactile output.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method also includes the step of providing as input data into the computer, commands associated with the displayed data.
There is also provided, in accordance with an additional preferred embodiment of the method of the invention, a method of interfacing with a computer having a screen display and a cursor movable by means of a manually movable navigation device, including the following steps:
sensing a position of the navigation device relative to an initial position thereof;
providing the sensed position to the computer and moving the cursor accordingly;
receiving from the computer signals corresponding to data stored in the computer in association with the cursor location;
displaying as tactile output, at an array of discrete locations, data which corresponds to information displayed visually at the position of the cursor on the screen display; and
distinguishing the type of data displayed at the location of the cursor, and providing a tactile indication thereof.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of distinguishing includes the sub-steps of:
determining the type of data displayed at the location of the cursor, and classifying the data as a first or second type;
extracting the data displayed at the location of the cursor; and
transforming the extracted data in accordance with the determined type of data; and the method also includes the step of transmitting for tactile display.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the method also includes the step of formatting the extracted data for display in a format selected from a plurality of predetermined formats.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of formatting includes the step of formatting into a format selected from the following:
color formats;
shading formats;
graphic formats;
text formats;
font formats;
a one to one two-dimensional geometrical format;
a resized, scaled format;
morphological formats;
image enhancement formats; and
running text format.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the displayable data includes text and graphic data, and the sub-step of determining includes determining whether the data displayed at the location of the cursor is text or graphic.